


衣柜里的谋杀线索板

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Sara真的不会在Ava的衣柜里找到谋杀线索板。其他的就说不定了。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	衣柜里的谋杀线索板

**Author's Note:**

> 我就想看船长用Dexter梗吐槽局长哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

“美国最‘高产’的连环杀手是谁？”

“泰德·邦迪，”Ava想都没想就回答了，“不过我认为约翰·韦恩·盖西杀的人远比他承认的多。”

Sara奇怪地看着她。

“怎么了？”Ava无辜地摊摊手扁扁嘴，“每个人都有自己的爱好嘛！”

当Ray遗憾地告知Ava她错了的时候，Sara差点因为低头喝咖啡错过了Ava有史以来最可爱的表情（之一，Sara想，完全可以和邀她同居时候的表情相媲美）“什么？一个有名的女性连环杀手？不不不，如果有这个人我肯定听说过。”

她重重把麦片盒子放下推给Ray，骄傲地宣布：“这盒子错了。”

Sara捧着杯子，悄悄坏笑着回味了一会儿Ava可爱的样子，才开口：“除非……吉迪恩？”

“看样子我们要去‘大快活’搜寻恶灵了。”

———————————————————— 

“等等等等，金发富婆在反锁的房间被杀。这是尖刺麦克的手法。”

“我会在你的衣柜里找到谋杀线索板吗？”Sara眯起眼，小声问。

Ava抬起头，眨眨眼，噘着嘴摇头否认，“不会。”

———————————————————— 

你以为魔法生物已经死了的时候它们总有办法给你个惊喜。

“那恶灵还活着。”Sara话音刚落，飞船的照明就全灭了，应急灯光把制作室映得血红。

“好吧，我去把吉迪恩修好。”

“而我准备去抓一个连环杀手！”Ava兴高采烈地说。

“你也有点太兴奋了吧。”Sara露出一副被逗乐了的样子。

Sara觉得为抓连环杀手而激动得双眼发光的Ava实在是过分火辣了。

于是兵分两路之前，Sara先把Ava拉进一个“为了不要搞砸任务/预庆祝任务圆满完成/女朋友太性感了忍不住”的吻里。

———————————————————— 

“所以，我不会在你的衣柜里找到谋杀线索板，连环杀手剪贴簿之类的东西吗？”Sara从她和Ava的床上溜下来，坏笑着说。

Ava撑起上半身，不以为意地耸了耸肩，“尽情检查吧，宝贝，我已经 **出柜** 了，没什么可藏的。”

“哦——，Ava Sharpe，出柜了的女人。”Sara大笑起来，故意戏剧性地打开了衣柜门。

“看样子是真的，”Sara夸张地看了一圈，这里没藏着一个Ava Sharpe呢。”

Ava得意地冲Sara举了举杯。

“这是什么？”Sara拉开衣柜里的壁橱，在壁橱地下发现了一些东西。

“什么？没什么——”Ava不以为然地说，一秒后她睁大了眼睛，“——别！”

但是Sara已经把那盒子拿了出来，打开之后，竟然是——

Sara “White Canary” Lance在还是时间局逃犯时候的个人资料。

“Sara，我很抱歉——”Ava已经下了床，走到她身边，“我可以——”

“不必，”Sara转向Ava，脸上带着明显被娱乐到的笑容，“我以为这些是高度保密资料？”

Ava露出了“被发现了”的神情，她尴尬得狠狠闭了闭眼，脸烧得通红，“你那时是时间局最危险最讨人厌也是最漂亮最火辣的逃犯嘛，我五年来都看着你的档案资料呢……”Ava的声音小了下去，脸甚至更红了。

“你是谁啊，”Sara嘲笑她，“Dexter*吗？”

“天啊，这下可尴尬了……”Ava捂着脸说。

Sara却兴致勃勃地翻看起了她自己的档案资料。“你还做了笔记？”Sara指着页脚的字迹，轻笑起来。

“我算是你的铁杆粉丝……”Ava微弱的声音通过指缝传出来。

“那么，”Sara用上了只有在床上的时候才用低沉嗓音，“我是你 **最喜欢的** 连环杀手吗？”

Ava发现Sara并没有生气，怯怯地把捂着脸的手拿了下来，双手兴奋地握拳，“是的！”

Sara露出了Ava个人最喜欢的坏笑，用刺客联盟手法把Ava摔进了她们共同的床里。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Dexter，美剧《嗜血法医》里专门杀连环杀手的双面法医，有一本关于连环杀手的剪贴簿。


End file.
